


It's a Sea of...

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, NSFW, Not Serious, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: It was another day hanging out together, until the two friends started talking aboutsomethings they had seen on the Internet.





	It's a Sea of...

It was another day hanging out together, until the two friends started talking about _some_ things they had seen on the Internet. At first, they mentioned porn and how their schoolmates got caught watching _adult_ videos. They laughed and talked a bit more about boobs and dicks.

“So, Noct,” Prompto said, “do you think there’s such a thing as a _sea of dicks_?”  
Noctis cringed at the question. “Ew, that sounds disgusting.” Prompto’s fit of giggles forced him to pause for a while, but he managed to utter, “What the _hell_ is it, anyway?”

“Just something I saw in a chatroom the other day,” Prompto replied in a cheery voice. “I’ve been wondering if it’s really a thing.”

“Why don’t you Google it, then?”

Prompto’s grin grew wider at the suggestion. “Why didn’t I think of it? You’re the best, Noct.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Noctis handed the laptop over to his best friend. “All yours.”

Prompto typed the words _sea of dicks_ into the search engine and pressed the enter key. He stared at the results, wide-eyed. Noctis watched in silence how the blonde reacted, but even he was getting curious as time went by. “What have you got?”

Prompto turned the laptop around so that Noctis could take a look. On the screen was a drawing full of dicks, with a sailboat on top. Noctis rolled his eyes at the image. “People talk about strange stuff on the Internet.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [FFXV Writers Discord](https://ffxvwriters.tumblr.com/), for the inspiration!
> 
> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
